Old Friends
by Dame-Yuki
Summary: Tsunayoshi and Hisoka been friends for a long time. They've been together for years until one day Tsunayoshi vanished. Now, he's back. But never the same as he was before, Hisoka doesn't understand if he enjoys the new change or finds it odd that his old friend is now in charge of all the mafia in the world. (HisokaxTsuna) (Rated M for sexual themed, gore, violence, cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! For the lovely poll votes of making a Khr x Hunter story of Hisoka and Tsuna, **drumrolls** here you have it! Thanks so much for participating in the poll! Now without further talking!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Hunter x Hunter. But this story idea is mine!**_

 **Please enjoy!**

 **...**

* * *

...

The streets were silent as usual in the abandoned city of Diamond Zone, a place that famous and rich people from all around the world use to live in. The flashy light of casino's and the whole area being a red light district was now replaced to a more dead and quiet zone. It was a perfect play for common thugs and criminals to hide despite the quiet area. Of course, until night. Yes, where the clocks strucks 12 am, all the lights light up and all the streets become busy. It was a strange place indeed as everyone would laugh at someone being killed in front of them and only return to their own enjoyment. This wicked and mysterious place was rank 1 for the highest crime activity.

A brunet boy age 16 bent down out of breathe, his clothes disheveled and his body was drenched in sweat, indicating he just seem to ran away of pursuers. Without moments to waste he began to strip from his formal looking black suitinto something more convenient, a orange and white hoodie withblue jeans. As soon as he was done changing his shoes, he soon discarded his other ones under trash bags. Footsteps were heard, getting closer as the brunet quickly jumped and climbed up the broken ladder to enter the open window.

A small sigh came out as he glanced outside the window where a group of 5 men was running down the alleyway. Once they were out of sight, the boy soon came face to face with another boy peering up curiously at him.

"Chasing you again?" The other boy spoke from the tattered sofa as he tried to get up, only to wince and lay back down. The brunet gave another small sigh as he got up and approached the other with a worried gaze in his eyes.

"You shouldn't overdue your self Hisoka. I thought I told you to hold still or your wounds would open again." The brunet boy spoke softly as he pulled out a fairly bigpackage from his pockets to open. Inside contained diamonds, gold, and jewels like no other but the boy simply pulled out a small old metallic container and threw the package to the side, where more packages alike were.

"Says the one who keeps gambling at the casino I said not to." The male named Hisoka retorted happily only making the other to swiftly hit an aching side in annoyance. This made the red haired teen groan from the sharp pain surfacing from his side.

"Unlike you, who provokes every fight laid out for you, I don't. I get what I want and leave." The brunet boy grumbled as he opened the container making Hisoka turn around and lay on his stomach. Soon the boy sat on Hisoka's lower back and began to undo the bandages wrapped around him.

"Hmm, then Tsunayoshi. How do you expect to get stronger then~?" The red haired boy asked as the brunet boy placed the medicine in the metallic container on the wounds. Strangely enough, the wounds began to heal almost immediately after applying it. Hisoka made a grunt in discomfort as he gripped onto the side of the sofa in pain.

"Because you keep sneaking up on me and forcing me to fight. Might I remind you, you can't kill me too." Tsunayoshi giggled as he soon got off Hisoka and pulled up his shirt to apply the medicine on his new bullet wound. Soon the bullet wiggled its way out and fell to the floor as the hole began to close. The boy give out a small wince from the extreme stinging pain it caused. "Also, keep it at minimum. You have no idea what it took to even get my hands on this." The brunet spoke once more as his friend reached over and pulled the boy on his lap, letting him straddle his hips as the red haired male was laying down.

"Did you ask 'him' for a favor?" Hisoka ask, staring up at the brunet. Tsuna replied by flicking his friend on the nose who was clearly jealous. He didn't even think too much of the position they both were in, afterall, he just was in this position to apply the medicine.

"Baaaka, so you can get jealous? I didn't go anywhere near the guy, it's not my fault you wanted to injure yourself while I'm being constantly pursued by anotherman." The brunet smiled ever so innocently, playing along with the other's sudden act.

The red headsoon sat up to come face to face with the boy instantly alarm the brunet of how dangerous their position was now. Those two bigger arm's only snuck their way up to hold onto the brunet. "Hey! Let go you pervert!" Tsuna protested as he tried to pry the other's hands off, but didn't budge.

"I'm all better now, so now no one can lay their hands on you." Hisoka smirked as he held the boy close, making the said boy flush. Acting fast, the red haired teen took this chance to trace the boy's behind, feeling its curves and texture happily. This made Tsunayoshi froze in realization what his damned friend was doing.

'Oh no you don't.'

"Where the hell do you think you're touching? Quit acting like a perverted old man! Aren't you 2 years older too?" The younger boy yelled as he literally smacked Hisoka on the head, resulting in him letting go. Quickly, Tsuna stood up and walked over to the pile of tipped over packages with its contents spilled out. He soon grabbedtwo diamonds and a couple of gold coins. "Seriously, stop being so possessive." He mumbled under his breathe but the other of course heard it.

"Aren't you **my** friend? So, it in fact makes you mine." Hisoka smirked making Tsuna turn with a face full of disbelief as he threw the items at the redhead. The male's mischievous smile dropped as he caught the items with ease. He looked at the two different shaped diamonds and golden coins with disinterest, dissatisfied he couldn't laze around any longer.

"If you're done speaking lies, get going. If I recalled that 'woman' kept persisting for your location. I thought you promised me you wouldn't indulge anymore in those activities? But, then again who would believe words from a liar like yourself." The brunet retorted only aggravating Hisoka, within a second, the red haired male gripped onto the other's neck and pinning the boy to a wall. His hold wasn't enough to choke the brunet boy, as he just stared angrily in those honey doe eyes.

"Is that what you tell yourself everyday to avoid my love and desperation?" Hisoka spoke menacingly as the brunet boy who didn'teven struggle, just stared into his eyes calmly.

"Stop fooling around Hisoka. What love and desperation? Do you think I'd sincerely believe someone who's only out for my neck?" Tsuna challenged with a glare as a smile spread across Hisoka's face. All fake aggravation dispatching from his entire being as he soon let go and brushed his medium length hair from his line of sight. This action alone was incredibly sexy but the boy wasn't fazed one bit.

"Did you enjoy my acting?" Hisoka smiled as the brunet boy could only roll his eyes.

"I'd give it a 6 out of 10." Tsuna only gave a small chuckle before picking up the other's clean suit and throwing it at the male who caught it with ease. A small frown was placed on Hisoka's lips, clearly upset from how Tsuna responded.

He slowly stripped himself from his pants, trying to gain attention from the other who certainly not interested. No matter how hard he traced his toned stomach, slowly itching closer to his confined privates in his boxers. Tsuna did not spare him a glance or let alone a reaction, even though he was looking from the corner of his eyes. Hisoka could only place on the suit with his smirk never leaving his face, he already knew the brunet would never be sexually simulated by his acts. Only reason why he watches the red head is from precaution, like usual. Once Hisoka was done, he walked over and picked up more diamonds and coins where the brunet now sat.

"Don't miss me when I'm gone." He only chuckled as the boy only started emotionlessly, eyes still foggy from thinking something Hisoka only wished to know. Soon he only smiled back, eye's still blank.

"Don't count on it."

...

* * *

...

The brunet male only stared blankly at the opposite wall of the tattered room with disinterest. The memories of Hisoka's previous acts repetitively burnt in his mind, 'I wonder just how much he said was a lie.' He could only think to himself, enjoying the quiet night alone. The bustling of the casino that was pretty far off and people walking down the alleyway. He continued to be on high alert regardless of his mind kept wondering off to his friend. Soon footsteps were heard from the hallway, inside the building he was in.

Tsunayoshi slowly took stance, he was adjacent to the door but in a position if they were to walk in, he'd spot their hand opening the door. Those footsteps only came closer where it was literally heard through the wall, letting his own caramel eyes track the sounds.

"Are you sure this is it?" A muffled but familiar voice spoke, clearly indicating who it was. The boy slowly moved to hide on the side of the couch as a rustle from the bottom of the door was heard and a card flew inside the room. Tsunayoshi glanced over only to see the familiar card pattern, the blue enchanting butterfly.

"Tsunayoshi-kun? Are you inside? Don't be afraid, it's only me and my men today." That voice spoke up once more as the brunet let out a breathe of air and got up to open the door. Once he did, in view came three familiar men, the middle one, clearly protected by the other two only smiled. He wore a pure white suit with a blue undershirt, beautiful white short fluffy hair with beautiful amethyst eyes staring through the blue and golden glass mask.

"What do you want at this time of night?" The only thing Tsuna questioned, glaring daggers at him and his two body guards who was more than ready to take the boy out.

"Now now my lovely brunet. I'm here for business." The male chuckled at how cute and defensive the boy was being. This made Tsuna give slight hesitation before sighing and opening the door fully before walking to pull up a fairly new looking chair and sitting on it.

"And? What do you want?" Was all the brunet boy asked as they came in the fairly large room. One of the body guards took out a blanket and placed it on the sofa that was stained in blood. Seeing the color of the blood looked fairly recent and knowing the brunet boy had no wounds, the white haired male could only shake his head slowly on whose it was.

"Still harboring that demonic puppy I see." Was all he said, clearly brushing Tsuna's question aside. The brunet only glared once more but for an entirely different reason as the male place a bouquet of blue roses down earning the boy's attention.

"So it's blue roses this time... Are you simply telling me I'm someone hard to obtain?" Tsunayoshi questioned as the male approached him and placed his hand under the brunet's neck, slowly lifting it with a smile on his lips. His elegant thumb slowly tracing those small soft but slightly chapped lips, those emotionless honey doe eyes only staring up into his amethyst ones.

"You are my diamond Tsunayoshi-kun. Can't I show my love to someone as precious as you?" The older man chuckled as a cold object pressed against his throat.

"Boss!" The two man shouted, pulling out their guns from seeing the boy hold a sharp oddly shaped knife to the white haired male's throat. The male could only chuckle from those cold beautiful eyes, shining like a gem in a trace of light before holding his hand up. This made the two men stop pointing both their gun but still held it in hand.

"Byakuran. If you would so kindly move away from me. If not." Tsuna spoke with a glare as killing intent started to leak out, his eyes flared up that beautiful sunset amber that sent chills down the man named Byakuran's spine. Aura started to flare, shaking the room and it's dim lights began to flicker. The man who was on the receiving end only smiled happily as he pulled away from the boy and sat down on the covered sofa. "Now state your business." Tsuna demanded as his aura disperse and placing the knife back in his side holder.

"Now my Tsunayoshi-kun, no need to be alarmed. I've brought great news of course." Byakuran chuckled as he crossed his legs rather busniess-like as his eyes turned into a more serious gaze. His playfulness was clearly gone.

"Speak." The brunet said as one of the body guards politely as possible gave him a blue folder. He took its contents and opened them to see someone he was extremely familiar with in a picture. His gaze turned up to the sly male who only continued to smile.

"I came to make a deal. _Tsunayoshi._ "

...

* * *

...

The lights were off, it was a clear sign for the red haired male that Tsunayoshi was in the dark like usual. Thinking, pondering about something. Someone.

He soon frowned unhappily, no matter how many years he's been with the boy he could never figure him out. His emotions were always too complex to read for anyone. Sometimes his eyes were like foggy glass, other times they shimmer ever so lovely making his whole heart flutter, making him hesitant to hurt him. Hisoka only slowly entered the building, until Tsuna who loves to enter from the window, he always entered from the door. His perceptible steps didn't step on any broken glass or make any noise. They were quiet and soft, like a collective heartbeat, not alarming anyone in the building.

The only person who could ever sense his presence was in fact his friend. Upon reaching the door, Hisoka glanced down to see a small butterfly card. He slowly picked it up with distaste, knowing who came forhisTsunayoshi. On the back had one word that Hisoka clearly knew the meaning that sick bastard intent. Stuffing it in his pocket, he opened the door and saw the brunet sitting on the chair by the window. The soft wind blew through his light fluffy hair as his eyes were closed, clearly sound asleep as some of the blue rose petals picked up everytime the wind blew. They scattered across the room, illumating very lightly from the early sunrise.

The teen only entered the room slowly and shut the door, approaching the fast asleep brunet. Once he got close enough the brunet woke up and grabbed Hisoka, pinning him to the floor. Those caramel eyes not showing signs of drowsiness even if he just been startled awake. A cold knife pressed against the red head's throat, letting a drop of blood form. They both were in an intense stare down at one other before Tsuna was the first to snap out of it.

"Its just you Hisoka." He muttered, pulling the knife away but not getting off his straddling position. Below both knees he had Hisoka's arms pinned down with extreme pressure for someone who only weigheda little over 49kg leaving him completely overwhelmed from the restriction the brunet placed him under.

"How rude Tsunayoshi. I thought we were friends." Hisoka only chuckled making the brunet only gave his soft smile, completely letting the older male's guard fall.

"You're right. But you can't say such a thing for someone who clearly tries to fight me at every opportunity he sees." Tsunayoshi giggled before shifting off and getting up. Hisoka only grabbed the boy and laid a small kiss on his lips rather hungrily. This made the boy's mood turn rather dark as he stopped and only stared at Hisoka. His emotions unreadable.

"That's much better. Your cold hearted expression turns me on the most." He only smirked as Tsuna got up quickly, staring down at the male before landing a painful kick to his side of Hisoka's stomach were a wound already laid.

"You really know how to piss me off." Tsunayoshi spoke calm as he threw down the familiar tin medicine before walking out the door for the first time.

...

* * *

...

 **[Preview to next chapter]**

'Why does he keep doing that?' Tsuna sighed out as a small shade of pink stained his cheeks. He didn't want to think about him and his actions anymore. They were making him dizzy and confused. He already knew his friend only yearned for him because he was strong but they were on neutral terms. One day Hisoka would come for his neck while the next would be normal interaction like usual.

The brunet only sighed out and slammed his fist on the fence, the small vibration he created was enough to sooth his heart. He couldn't stay with him any longer.

...

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone and please review! ❤ Hope to see you again next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being so late in updates! I've been so busy lately! :D Here is a new chapter for my lovely fans! Thanks so much!**

 **HAPPY 2020 PEEPS!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Khr or HxH but I do own this story :)

ONWARD!

warning: some smut and cursing :)

...

* * *

...

A sigh only escaped from the boy's soft lips, creating a small light smoke from doing so. It was early morning and rather colder than usual, instead of the sun being around, the entire area was only covered up in dense fog that smelt rather rotten. Although it was the cities usual smell from all the dead bodies tossed away and ignored. The day wasn't as pleasant as the brunet boy hoped, afterall, his mind wandered to his rather intimate friend. Recalling earliers events only rushed color onto his face before it rapidly dimished with a quick exhale in exhaustion. From his usual seat on the rooftops of a rather run down large hotel, his eyes scanned acrossed the area below.

Estimation of fifty feet below, his eyes curiously peered at a silhouette's shadow by the entrance of the hotel. This man or woman, who seemingly walked out of the hotel, began to run off in the distance in a hurry. This only made the brunet boy let out a sigh once more from the person's idiocy. Diamond Zone had three simple survivial rules. One, never roam around at day, the reason why is because it's deadier than night. Everyone knows the sighting of bizarre monsters that devour you at day but never around at night. They aren't easy to kill either, since normal weapons don't work on such beings. That's why this place has a neutral rule at midday so no one can kill you if you are in a safe zone in the meantime. The four major safe zones are, casino's hotel rooms by the luxurious place. Pearl parlour, the second main hotel which the young teen was on its rooftop.

Three, Gold district, also known as lust city. A place where any desired customer go to for 'fun' currently resides on the northern area, a place where Tsunayoshi keeps away from even tho it's owned partially by Byakuran. Such a place was nothing but shady and rather vile, that's why the brunet never took foot in such a place despite his redhead friend thinks otherwise. The fourth and final place was Emerald shopping district, it was a rather incredible place since shipment of food comes daily at night along with weapons and clothes. The shopping district was a place that outsiders take interest in from all the rare and high valuable items Diamond city offers since it's the only place they can sell their goods for it.

Tsuna eye's continued to follow the person running passed the safety of the gates surrounding the building and outside. The boy could only give a small sigh in distress as he stood up and brushed some dust off his jeans. Even if he had a hunch to why that person ran away, he didn't want to see them die because they simply weren't acquainted of this place. Without any further moments, he jumped off the rooftop and landed on the floor to chase after the said person. The fog was extremely dense as he passed by other buildings and alleyways. It was so dense that he could only see a foot in front of him, that is, if he was looking with normal eyes.

His eyes were already shining orange as they continuously checking the surrounding area before turning to an alleyway he quickly passed from his run. Briefly meeting eye contact with one of the ghouls roaming around mid-day. Soon, his intuition flared, he jumped up and on the fence from the ground in alert. His eyes didn't even have to turn back to see the ghoul in his old position, crouching down on all fours with an animalistic growl. Tsunayoshi quickly drew out his gun that was hidden in the same holster as his knife and shot it right in the head quickly. Once doing so, it only dispersed into nothing but a black smoke before vanishing as he continued his run on the fence toward the person who was still quite the distance way.

His eyes took noticed of each creature coming out despite him having a silencer attachment. They were probably drawn out from the person up ahead who's movement was heard from even where he was. A small sigh escaped his lips as he continuously shot some of the ghouls before jumping off the fence and shooting the more that jumped towards his position. As he was drawing nearer, a loud scream was heard from that same person he was chasing after, Tsuna could only cock his gun in that direction before firing. It instantly dispersed the ghoul that loomed over the person who fell, the brunet boy took this chance to apply an aura around his legs and propel himself quickly fowards before landing only a couple feet away from the person.

Without any pause, he shot any and every ghoul that got close before turning his eyes to the victim. "Can you stand?" Was all the brunet boy asked as his firing never ceased, as the rather child below him only shook their head in fear. This made Tsunayoshi frown as he quickly reloaded his gun and shot a few more of his special rounds. They costed him a fortune to even get his hands on a round of 15 bullets he might have to ask Byakuran for another favor. Once the brunet boy was done wiping out all the ghouls that was around him and the little kid, he quickly picked up the child like a princess and placed his nen on his legs once more. Once it condensed rather quickly, Tsunayoshi jumped up rather highly as he landed on the rooftop of a nearby abandoned building.

The child only let out a small cry out, making the brunet silently shushed the boy. "Be quiet. Do you want to attract more of 'them'?" Tsunayoshi spoke bitterly, his tone rather cold, to his distaste, as he placed his gun back in its holster. His upsetting mood seeped through even though he wasn't trying to, he used all his ammo he was currently possessing. The kid in his arms only raised it's hand to their mouth in attempts to cover any sounds, the brunet boy only let out a small sigh before jumping to another rooftop and away from the surrounding ghouls beneath the building, crawling up. There was so many of them before they let out an ear piercing scream, their red eyes staring at them as they got away. As all the little child could do was watch in fear, knowing he was close to dying from those monsters.

Once they made it back to the closest safe zone, Tsunayoshi put the boy down with a frown across his face. "What were you thinking? You must have at least heard of the first rule, never go out at day time." He only scolded in manner but also held a calm voice. The child looked up from the hood of their tattered cloak at their savior. But the scolding only made tears began to form from the guilt, all he wanted was to get away from that horrid place.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to escape from there... They took me away from my home... They killed my parents, and now they want to sell me off to some rich person because of my ability! How could I not run away!?" The child screamed out desperately as tears visibly streamed down their face. This only made the brunet boy give a small sigh, his intuition wasn't picking up either for any lies, meaning this boy went through a lot. Tsuna only kneeled down a little to reach the child's height and gave a soft smile and touched his shoulders.

"I understand. I'm sorry, I won't take you back there. I'm Tsunayoshi Sa- I mean, Tsunayoshi Cielo Vong. You are?" Tsunayoshi smiled ever so kindly, as his eyes softened from his gaze upon the small child with affection almost akin to a mother's. His eyes were already back to their original caramel brown color and not those honey amber eyes.

"Fuuta.. Fuuta de la Stella." The boy named Fuuta spoke as he removed his cloak's hood, letting his rather messy and dirty light brown hair show from its confinements. His big chocolate eyes only showed slight adoration for Tsuna for saving him. But also wonder, remembering those beautiful but fearful eyes from earlier. 'Maybe it was my imagination.' Fuuta only thought to himself.

"Well, Fuuta. Call me Tsuna ok? Let me take you somewhere far safer than here, and most likely introduce you to a bath. I'm sure it has been a while since you've taken one." Tsuna smiled as he turned in a gesture for the little boy to get on his back. Fuuta only quickly did so without any complaint, this only rose slight interest to Tsunayoshi. His mind simply thought this boy was rather trusting or just carefree, nonetheless, it was of course the child's innocence for that reason. Mostly everyone always trust people who saves them, just not here. The Diamond Zone was a dangerous place, you either get killed or kill them yourself, Fuuta was just lucky it was he who saved him and not someone else.

"Then, um. Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta tested making the brunet only give a small but audible chuckle in reply as he soon but quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop to another safe area rather far from where they were. "Thank you for saving me." The child added on as he gripped the older male's shirt, trying not to fall off.

"You were lucky I was around at that time Fuuta. Or you would have ended up, dead." Tsunayoshi spoke sternly only making Fuuta remember the incident with the ghoul almost face to face with him. Those horrible monsters that looked like it came out of a movie, those blood red eyes that felt like you were being drawn into. The child only shook his head, trying to wipe that intense fear from his well-being but soon it was replaced with determination.

"The rankings said that today was the best time to run away! So I did and it was right." The light brown haired child only shouted out in a strong belief for this ranking being so accurate. Almost as if he was boasting about it, after all they were something to be proud of as it was always right.

"Even so, it was risky and dangerous. Although, you are finally free from those men, you should be more cautious. It's not great to always rely on supernatural prowess, even if they are a hundred percent accurate. They may tell you a predetermined future but they do not guarantee safety. You could end up losing your legs, arms, or become severely injured before it happens." The brunet boy only spoke as the child only grew silent from such words, Fuuta knew Tsuna was right. His powers everyone tries to take, only turns up ranking to what's great or the worst, they don't tell you exactly what's going to happen or what kind of events will foretell. This only made the child silent in his own thoughts as the older boy only continued to go from rooftop to rooftop in such amazing speed.

...

* * *

...

Once they made it, Tsuna only menacingly stared at the rather luxurious golden door with distaste. This was the only bathhouse that worked twenty-four hours a day. Usually the boy wouldn't have been too grim, if only it was a 'normal' place. No, rather, this place's location was in the Heart of Gold district. Hesitantly, he opened the door to be greeted by the fresh smell of roses and vanilla. The place was a sight for sore eyes, everything was decorated perfectly with golden handcraft carvings of lions down the long red carpet open hall way. At the receptionist desk that was glittering like a polished diamond with an elegant crafted dragon that was akin to stain glass from the varieties of gemstones inside its structure.

Fuuta only admired such a place, all the buildings they passed by were nothing of warehouses or broken down compared to this one. The brunet boy placed Fuuta down from his back and proceed to walk towards the receptionist with a rather charming smile to her face as she stared at her two new customers. Once they got close enough to touch the desk, the young lady spoke almost with a soft purr.

"Welcome to Ruby Baths. How may I help you today Master?" She spoke, leaning over the counter a bit only making Tsunayoshi turn his light honey brown eyes towards her own. This only made her give a soft gasp to how stunning the brunet looked, his feminine features on his face was practically a breathtaking sight. 'Japanese?' She thought with a somewhat squeal inwardly.

"Hello. Miss... Lena. I'd like you to book me a deluxe suite with no 'personal' assistances under the name Cielo." The brunet boy asked ever so politely making her only give a small look in confusion from his request.

"Are you sure? We have the best ladies and men in the district." She only questioned as Tsunayoshi only shook his head.

"Yes, I am sure. I do not want any females or males occupying the room before I reserve. As you can see, I am here for only the bathes today for this small child. I will pay you extra if you keep it a secret." The brunet boy spoke as he pulled out a pouch filled with gems and an individual gem that was rather mixtured in color, smaller than a coin in width. Fuuta only stared at the items curiously, especially the varietal gem by the pouch that was placed on the counter. The woman only gasped as she quickly took the beautiful glowing mixed gem and placed it in her pocket.

"Of course Master! Let me book you right away!" She obediently smiled as she typed up a fake info for Tsunayoshi and placed the name under Cielo. Once she did she only took out a golden key with a diamond on top of it. "Here you are. The room is 002 on the top floor." Lena spoke as the brunet took the key and began to walk away with Fuuta behind him.

"What was that gem Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta pondered making the other turn and look at him with a small smile on his features as they made it inside the elevator.

After Tsuna put in the key in the elevator, it began to move toward their designated floor. "That gem is a rare and is worth equivalent to a fourth of this building." The older boy answered as the child could only turn his head to him with widen eyes.

"That small gem was really that valuable? Then why did you give it away Tsuna-nii? I'm sure you'll be able to leave this place and in comfort forever if you did." Fuuta questioned, his chocolate brown eyes was only fixated on the older boy who only gave a small grim sigh in return as the elevator stopped.

"I can leave this city if I please, but before doing so. I need to do something very important, that's why once you take a bath and have the necessaries I'll put you under someone else's care." Tsuna spoke as walked out of the elevator to be greeted by the luxurious private bath that was in the center of the room, to the side there was a furniture for bedding and couches. It was very exquisite just like the lobby downstairs, Tsunayoshi's doubt to why Hisoka visited such a beautiful place only was diminished from such exquisite designs.

"Someone else's care?" Fuuta muttered to himself as he stared across the room, he too was in awe at such a beautiful room but it was easily diminished by the thought of being sold off once more. The brunet soon picked up this discomfort as he turned his gaze to the little boy with downcasted eyes.

"Fuuta, I'm not going to sell you off. I'm simply putting you in a replacement home for the time being until I can find a real home for you, this place is too dangerous. No one is going to treat you wrong either. Dont worry, your living expense, food, and daily necessities. Those will all be proved by me as well." Tsuna reassured with a smile before rubbing the boy's head tenderly. "Now lets take you a bath, you can wear a small robe afterwords as I make a call for your clothes." He smiled out making Fuuta smile back just as eagered as he went to bathe.

...

* * *

...

Tsunayoshi didn't know where else to take Fuuta, afterall leaving him alone was out of the question. So he took him back to his room where him and Hisoka shared. Only, what would Hisoka think? Was the only thought crossed his mind as they both were sitting down on the couch, luckily his friend wasn't here yet. The little boy on the other hand had an enormous book on his lap with a smile on his face, "Ne, Tsuna-nii! Do you want your ranking taken?" He asked with sparkling eyes making Tsunayoshi smile and pat his head in a loving manner.

"Sure, why not." He spoke gently to the child who in return, smiled even more. Fuuta happily opened up his book before his eyes turning rather hallow, as if he was being controlled by something. The small gems and other things Tsunayoshi had scattered across the room began to float in the air making the brunet look around with question and wonder upon his features.

"Tsuna-nii scores top 2nd out of 3 million in the best hidden kindness. Today is scored 30,378th unlucky days out of 100,000. Please be careful. Also, in terms of keeping promises, Tsuna-nii also scores top 3rd out of 4 million. Strength scores 499,778th out of 1 million. Speed scores 360,463th out of 1 million. Overall combat scores 389,753th out of 1 million." Fuuta stated making Tsuna only give a rather disapproving grunt in reply. He didn't expect himself to be so weak compared to lots of others. Wait, did he just say unlucky day?

Tsunayoshi opened his mouth to say something only for the door to slam open with rather force. This made the brunet boy pause for a moment and turn towards the source of the sound. There in front of him was Hisoka with a grim face, blood lust was clearly visible that Fuuta shook in fear upon looking at the male. Of course, the brunet could tell the foul mood his friend shown in those cold luminescent yellow eyes fixated in the front of him.

"Did you get dumped?" Tsunayoshi braving spoke to cut the tension in the room as a smirk adorn on his face, this made Hisoka's eyes rapidly turn to his friend as his bloodlust started to calm. Although this didnt stop the male from quickly tackling the said friend without warning, looming over with those cold eyes to stare at him hungrily. Tsuna wasn't surprised, after all he was used to these things but on the other hand Fuuta was not.

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta cried out as he finally built the courage to say something despite feeling the heavy pressure still weighing down on him. Everything happened so fast that all he saw is the violent male now over his savior. But such courage only dimmed as quick as it came as those predatory eyes only turned to him without the slightest head movement as a smile started to form across his face.

"And who are you?" Hisoka only asked as his hidden intent to kill began to grow, he wasnt even aware such a person was in the room until the little boy spoke. Fuuta only began to cry in dread as his perspective he could only see a vicious monster ready to kill him

"That's enough." Tsuna spoke before turning his friend's face to his, staring in his eyes so the red head's attention began to focus on him instead. "What put you in a fowl mood? Did you really get dumped?" The brunet added playfully. Hisoka didn't say anything other than give this glistened look upon his face and took one of the boy's hand into his own, this only made Tsunayoshi's cheeks turn pink. Oh he knew that look well, it was his lustful mood that he experienced all too well before with many suitors.

Before Tsuna could even prepare to pull the other off, Hisoka smashed their lips together and slipped his tongue in. Both of them were only staring at one another as Tsunayoshi's mood only grew colder and colder each passing second but he didn't fight the kiss surprisingly but actually allowed it. Although the red head only inwardly chuckled, he knew what that look meant and if he didnt stop then he'll receive hell but this wasnt enough to stop the male. He was in a daring mood, especially what happened to him tonight. After all, it's what friends are for right?

Fuuta only watched in curiosity but also in fear, he could feel a cold chill pass as his fear grew. All the poor helpless boy could do was close his eyes as he felt his conscious slip away as his body fell with a thud, the brunet knew the boy passed out from his nen but none of that concerned him right now. Not when his anger continued to rise, 'Why does Hisoka always pull this bullsh*t?' Was all he thought as his eyes flared orange, sending wonderful chills down the red haired Male's back. Those beautiful jewel-like eyes shined so wonderfully and in authority, as if Hisoka was beneath him. This only made his pants tighten in between from such an exciting gaze.

Those indifferent eyes only continuously watched him as the male picked up the brunet's shirt to show that beautiful slight tan skin as he locked his own hips with the other before grinding in pleasure. Tsuna flinched a little and let out a soft but audible moan that only rang through his friends ears loudly. Hisoka's excitement only grew as he began to lick his lips, ready to taste his said best friend eageredly but was stopped dead on his tracks.

Those eyes only made him freeze in place for good as Tsunayoshi pulled off the horny teen with a very cold expression before toppling over him. Hisoka felt his body flip with a rather astonished expression as it was soon turned to excitement. Pulling Tsuna down to continue the kiss, his yearning only growing stronger. But the brunet only had other plans.

Hisoka could taste a strong metallic flavor as he danced his tongue around Tsunayoshi's hungrily despite just receiving a blood drawing bite. Tsuna felt rather displeased knowing the male won't stop despite what he just did, even if the boy were to rip a piece of his tongue off. But this didn't make him give in despite that one of Hisoka's hands made it's way up his shirt to touch his abdomen, sending chills down his back as the other only traced his thighs. The male's movements were swift and no hesitation knowing exactly how to please his body even though the boy tried to resist such a temptation the other was.

Quickly, the redhead flipped the boy over so he was now the one on top to dominate after pinning his arms up. Hisoka could only lay a delighted kiss on his lips once more as their hips were still locked on eachother. The male grinded more, knowing full well the other was hard too. Tsunayoshi could see that burning desire in the other's eyes as they shared another kiss, as Hisoka and him continued their little stare down game. As much as the brunet was getting annoyed to no end but he was feeling deep pleasure as well. He was losing himself in it as his eyes reverted back to normal. Tsuna was slipping from that intoxicated pleasurable grinds and the lovely touches from his friend's hands that continuously traced his body.

"Mmm~." He whimpered out so lovely making Hisoka only felt something stirred inside of himself. The way the brunet moaned was so incredibly sexy, words couldn't even compare to such intensity that sent chills down his spine. The brunet broke eye contact as his lids fell, eyes not even focused upfront but to the pleasure. 'God it's so good.' Was all he could think as he felt so close. He didn't want Hisoka to stop as he moved his hips back to the redhead's.

'"So close~." Hisoka spoke in a deeper voice as he began to kiss Tsuna's neck and giving it a little mark as well. Before feeling himself release it all in the confines of his pants as Tsunayoshi did as well.

"H-Hisoka!" Tsuna cried out in the most adorable voice as he held onto his friend, letting his eyes close from the intense pleasure he felt.

'Damn it, I lost.' Was the only thing Tsunayoshi thought before he passed out.

...

* * *

...

Upon waking, Tsuna only looked around half asleep as his brain was slowly recalling the events of his little adult session with Hisoka. His eyes began to widen as his face started to turn a full blush but also blue. "Please tell me it was just a dream." He muttered to himself as he noticed the new pair of clothes and not the soiled ones he really didnt want to think about, adorned on him.

"Ughhhhhhh." Tsuna let out a groan before flopping back down on the bed.

'Bed!?' The brunet bolted up and looked around only to find himself on a soft but enormous bed in a strange but yet familiar environment.

"Finally awake Tsunayoshi?" A voice spoke knowing it was someone the brunet definitely didn't want to see after this morning events. He only turned ever so slowly to see Hisoka standing proudly as his face turned bright. As to why his face turned? Because the red haired male was bare from top to bottom.

Hisoka could only gaze in interest, he wasn't use to seeing this side of his lovely friend after all. Letting a soft chuckle from those lips as he approached the ever growing blushing boy. "W-Why are you naked!?" Tsunayoshi spoke in a higher voice as he couldn't take his eyes off of his pale but attractive body. Only continued to think of morning events repetitively as Hisoka was face to face with that cocky grin. Tsunayoshi couldnt help but feel his blood boil as all shyness deteriorated from his face. 'This B*tch.'

"Looks like I won our little showdown this morning~." Hisoka could only coo as those eyes only narrowed as big as his grin as the brunet could only feel even more irked.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." Tsuna deadpanned as his eyes gone cold, his blush died completely. He was somewhat pissed that his friend would even bring up such a thing in that way.

"There will be a next time~? " Hisoka rather affectionately but teasingly spoke as he leaned over, almost kissing distance to Tsunayoshi.

"...Maybe. If you play your cards right." A little hesitant as his responsed but he stared back into those citrine eyes, challenging.

...

* * *

...

 **Preview to next Chapter:**

"Fuuta!? Where are you!?" Tsunayoshi yelled out as he was searching through the entire building he lived on. Only to feel his discomfort growing, ignoring his intuition that the boy was ok.

"Looking for someone?" A voice spoke as Tsunayoshi turned to the unfamiliar sound only to come face to face with Fuuta behind the stranger.

"Tsuna-nii!" The boy cried in happiness before running up and hugging Tsuna.

"Who are you?" Tsunayoshi ignored Fuuta as he only glared at the male who raised his arms up in defense before stepping out of the shadows.

"Kufufu, is that anyway to treat a friend?" The voice soon disoriented as well as the body, only to soon reveal a male around the same age as Hisoka. His short hair was kept in a rather neat fashion, bangs parted to the side as his hair line was a zigzag. A small bit of his hair was pulled up to form a somewhat spiky top, similar to a pineapple. He adorn a simple black leather trenchcoat that stopped a little passed his knees with leather pants and a simple white shirt underneath. But the boy couldn't miss those hetero eyes only a certain friend possessed. Tsuna's eyes widen in realization as the male only placed his hand on his chest and bowed with that growing smile to his face.

"I'm here to take you home."

...

'Just my luck.' Tsuna thought somewhat grimly.


End file.
